


The Other Window

by evak1isak



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: (a bit lol), Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Developing Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Gay Sex, Heterosexual Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Nudity, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sex Toys, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evak1isak/pseuds/evak1isak
Summary: Even moves in a new flat, and he keeps watching his neighbour in the apartment opposite of his. And soon, they both start an erotic tug-of-war game from their windows…
Relationships: (mentioned) - Relationship, Eva Kviig Mohn/Noora Amalie Sætre, Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen, Even Bech Næsheim/Sonja (SKAM), Mikael Øverlie Boukhal/Jonas Noah Vasquez
Comments: 16
Kudos: 179





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> just a short thing I wrote!
> 
> I hope you like it.
> 
> A little warning, the sex scenes (aka, intercourse) revolve around Chris/Isak and Even/Sonja.

After leaving the fifth box on the bed, Even was finally settled in. He cleaned the beads of sweat on his forehead with his arm and then took a deep breath.

Now he only had to unpack everything.

He heard Mikael closing the main door behind him; the sound of a box being left on the floor followed.

“Dude, I can’t believe we’re almost done,” Mikael said, leaning against the threshold of Even’s bedroom door.

“Let’s unpack everything, the sooner we get to it the sooner we’ll be done.”

It took long, and they spent the whole day opening boxes and putting everything in place. Their kitchen was almost furnished, but they decided to have a break and eat some noodles, something easy to cook.

“Our new home,” Mikael sighed, his long legs on the coffee table. “I can’t wait to throw parties once this uni year starts.”

“Well, it’s not like there’s a lot of place,” Even replied, his bowl of noodles on his chest.

It was true. It was a small flat: two bedrooms, one bathroom, a living room and a kitchen. All of which were small. And there was no hall whatsoever. Their guests would enter directly in their (again, small) living room.

“We’ll manage,” Mikael said, to which Even sighed.

“Yeah, we better do.”

/

The term was starting in two days, so Even took the day after moving in as a laze-around day. He woke up late, found a sticky note on the fridge that let him know that Mikael was at the swimming pool and there was some coffee left, so he had coffee and a toast for breakfast.

Despite being small, there was still place in his bedroom for his easel, which stood by a corner, and he spent the morning in his pajamas, decorating his new place. Luckily, he had a big window right above the table in his bedroom, which meant that he could study with the sunlight (or the rain and snow, depending on the day). That day the sun was shining and it warmed his bedroom, as well as making Even cheerier than he usually was.

Their new building was an old one and the street was narrow; so narrow that there were no cars parked and the distance between his building and the one in front of him wasn’t that wide. Actually, he could see the lives going on inside the apartments from his window.

From his window he could see the kitchen and a bedroom of the flat on the fourth floor, the same floor than theirs. In the kitchen stood a boy, who looked like he had woken up.

His blond curls were a mess and, sadly, Even couldn’t tell the colour of his eyes, but overall he was quite pretty.

After taking a mug from the microwave, his neighbour put a tea bag in it. Even frowned and chuckled: he didn’t really think that was the way to make tea, did he?

Even was about to mind his own business when a ginger girl, who was only wearing a plain T-shirt, appeared in the kitchen, a cup in her hand while she chatted to her boyfriend. Or maybe they weren’t a couple, and just met at a club yesterday and now woke up together after a hook up.

Even stopped looking, because he didn’t want to seem like a stalker, thank you very much. He minded his own business, took a shower and then went to the closest supermarket, since they had brought the basics for the night and morning and it’d be better to have something other than noodles and bread in their new kitchen.

He didn’t see his neighbours for the whole day; he didn’t see Mikael either, until the boy came at home for dinner.

“Where were you?” Even asked.

“Just had coffee with some friends from uni before the semester starts.”

“I don’t know how you’re not exhausted from yesterday. Take a break.”

“You know I can’t stay home for more than two hours,” Mikael said, chopping some onions.

He was right. They were best friends, but two worlds apart. Even liked his chill days at home, specially Sundays (more if they were hangover). But Mikael was _always_ doing something: swimming, going on dates, going to book clubs, to the cinema, learning a new language, and so on.

The only advantage of their kitchen was the small window they had over the sink, which, like Even’s bedroom, was oriented to the main narrow street. And through that small window he saw the ginger and the blond again, also cooking dinner.

So they were a couple, after all.

/

The semester had already begun, and now the summer holidays were just the past. Even, who studied Art, had the table in his bedroom full of every tool he needed to paint; that’s what he liked the most: painting. More than sculpture or anything else.

It’s true, though, that what he painted at home were his personal paintings, not for uni. Those for uni he painted at his faculty. For example, they had nude painting, where a model would come every week and pose naked for the whole class, who painted them.

And now Even was painting his street in this gloomy day where Mikael had a shift and Even had a free afternoon.

The light lit up in the bedroom of the boy who lived opposite him, the blond boy with his ginger girlfriend.

Even had noticed the big scattered books on his table, but this was the first time he saw the guy interact with his books.

Only two weeks in and he was already _studying_.

What was his major, that he had to begin studying so soon?

He had been watching him read his books before he got lost in his thoughts, holding his brush in the air.

The guy noticed him and with a shy smile and raising his eyebrows just waved at him, as if not understanding why Even was staring at him from the other side of the window.

_God he’s cute_ , Even thought.

That girl was so lucky.

Even smiled, giving him his flirtatious smile, even if he had no chance whatsoever, and then waved back. The blond boy smiled again and then went back to reading his books.

And Even wanted to go back to his painting, but every now and then he found himself looking to the other window through the corner of his eye, trying not to get caught.

He sighed and decided to take a break. From their living room he wouldn’t see him and could think about something else.

The door opened suddenly while he was sitting on the sofa and a very loud Mikael entered their flat.

“Even, I’m _in love!_ ” Mikael sighed, letting himself fall on the sofa next to Even.

_Oh, shit, here we go again_ , Even thought.

“Who is it this time?”

“I don’t know his name, really,” Mikael said with cloudy eyes, placing his head on Even’s thighs. “He was at the café and ordered a macchiato; he was with a group of friends.”

“Did you give him your number?”

“Hell, no! But he’ll come again next week. They were Political Science students, they were reading Marx and they said something about meeting up again next week to discuss whatever they have to discuss. God, was he handsome…”

“So next week you’ll give him his number,” Even said, playing with Mikael’s long strands of hair.

“I’d rather die,” Mikael said, blushing.

/

“I need to touch his curls,” Mikael said, his head lolling on Even’s shoulder, a hand holding him from his waist, while they came back home from their first party of the semester. Even was a bit tipsy, but Mikael was definitely worse.

Of course, Mikael hadn’t given this boy his phone number.

The party had been great. They drank, danced, Even got to meet new people. He even noticed a very pretty blond girl that he hoped he’d soon see around campus so that he can talk to her.

Even left Mikael on his bed, a glass of water on the nightstand in case Mikael needed it (he would).

He went to his bedroom, his head in the clouds, and as soon as he closed the door behind him, the light of the bedroom on the other side of the street lit up.

Due to the darkness outside it was a easier to see inside the bedroom, the light illuminating the rectangle of the window surrounded by darkness. Even gasped when he saw the blond boy hurriedly entering his bedroom, followed by a brunette boy.

_Oh_.

So the girl wasn’t his girlfriend after all.

The brunette boy, who had pressed Even0s blond neighbour against the wall, looked like a fuckboy. One of those daddy boys who studied Economics or some shit because their father was loaded and would work at their company.

The fuckboy took the T-shirt of Even’s neighbour off while the blond guy kissed (or bit, God knows) his neck, his hands getting inside the other boy’s sweatpants, kneading his ass.

Even felt his dick harden, and then shut the curtains; he knew that it was a private moment and he had no right to watch what they were doing.

Trying not to think about it, he went to bed. Tomorrow it’d be another day.

/

Isak felt the hands around his waist bringing him closer to the warm body next to him. He shut his eyes even harder, as if that were to prevent the sunlight for kissing his face. He grunted and he felt Chris burying his head against his neck.

“Morning,” Isak said, his eyes still closed.

Chris grunted, “Shit, my head hurts.”

Isak pushed him away, “Chris, your breath stinks.”

“You didn’t seemed to care yesterday,” the boy teased.

“The problem of being horny.”

Chris groaned and stood up, naked, drawing the curtains open, before looking for his underwear. Isak, meanwhile, admired the views of Chris’ perfect ass from his bed.

“Oh, shit!” Chris squeaked, kneeling on the floor.

“What?” Isak laughed.

“Your neighbour. He can clearly see us,” Chris said. He finally found his underwear and put it on while sitting on the floor.

“You didn’t care last year.”

“For the record, your neighbour was an eighty-year-old woman who probably couldn’t see from afar, not a guy in his twenties.”

Isak looked at the other window from his bed, stretching his neck. The blond boy stood by the door of his bedroom, talking with another guy.

“I think he’s talking to his roommate, so he’s not really paying attention to us,” Isak said, before standing up. Just in case, he drew the curtains.

“Let’s cook breakfast, Issy,” Chris said, stretching his arm so that Isak held his hand.

/

The boy had _taste_ , Even thought, observing the kitchen on the other side of the street from his own.

Turns out that his neighbour wasn’t straight, and the ginger girl who was now toasting bread was probably just a roommate. Meanwhile, the blond guy and his boyfriend were brewing coffee.

Of course they were together, otherwise the shirtless brunette wouldn’t have stayed.

Even would have been bothered if his love life had been non-existent, but he was hopeful that he had some chances with the girl he had met yesterday. Sonja was her name.

“Mutta says that we can go to his flat and smoke with them, if we want,” Mikael said, interrupting him.

Even looked at him before looking back at the window on the other side. “I’m sorry, I can’t. I’m supposed to be meeting some friends from uni this evening.” Even and his friends wanted to do an exhibition of their art this semester. They had found a very cheap and abandoned building at the port that they could probably rent for a week or so and see if they can sell their artwork.

“Okay, then I’ll go on my own. I’ll fetch you some weed, though,” Mikael said.

/

When he got back home from his meeting at a pub with his uni friends, Even was ecstatic. It’d be the first time he would exhibit his art, and Sara had even found two students from the uni newspaper, one had come to the meeting because they wanted to write an article about it. Vilde, along with another guy, was in charge of the cultural articles of the newspaper and they would gladly write about students’ art; maybe they could even convince the radio students to talk about it before the exhibition took place.

He went to his bedroom, still smiling, leaving his tote bag on his bed. He noticed that the blond boy was sitting by his table, watching something on his computer while he ate some popcorn. His boyfriend was nowhere in sight.

The boy looked up from the screen and his eyes met. He smiled, and Even smiled back, still standing in the middle of his bedroom.

Suddenly, the boy stood up and rummaged in a drawer before taking a marker.

He then pressed the paper sheet against the window.

_ISAK_

_Isak_ , Even thought. His name was Isak.

/

Isak left the paper sheet pressed against the window, and saw how the boy hurried around his room, looking for something.

He saw how his neighbour used a brush, instead of a marker, using what seemed a pot with paint to write.

His neighbour then held the big paper sheet in front of the window. Perhaps pressing it against the glass like Isak had done wasn’t the best idea, or the pain would stay in the window.

_EVEN_

_Even_. His neighbour’s name was Even.

He stretched his hand in the air, and shook it as if they were stretching hands. Even laughed and then did the same, smiling.

Even did a gesture, as if cleaning his hair with soap or something. Was he going to take a shower?

Isak nodded and then waved at him, and Even replied by waving as well before leaving his bedroom.

/

Even had to finish a painting as soon as possible and he was growing desperate. All his “art clothes”, as he called them, were to be cleaned. They were the T-shirts and sweatpants he used to paint, because if he stained them he didn’t really care.

But he didn’t have any left, so he was just in his clad boxers, his chest with different colours mixed together after accidentally brushing it.

He was close to the painting, his back lurched, using his brush carefully. This is what Even liked the most about art: it helped him evade the world. Mikael said that if there was a fire while Even was painting, Even wouldn’t notice.

/

Isak groaned once again when he didn’t solve the problem he had been working on for the last hour.

He rubbed his eyes. Perhaps a pause would helped him. He looked up, and he almost gasped at what he saw.

There was no way… he wasn’t naked, was he?

The chair covered his private parts, but there was no way that the boy was so oblivious to forget to shut his curtains.

/

Something caught his eye while he painted and, without really wanting to, he looked at the window. It was just a bird outside. But then…

“ _Shit_ ,” he said, when he caught Isak, who was probably wondering what the fuck Even was doing. Luckily Even had his chair right in front of him, so Isak couldn’t see his underwear… right?

Without knowing what to do, he just waved his hand, the one holding the brush, and Isak just laughed and (Even swore) blushed.

/

Mikael came back from work with a cup of coffee, one of those to take away.

“I got his number!” He shouted when he found Even chilling in the living room. Even switched off the TV.

“You asked him?”

“No, better. He asked for a take away coffee, but then, when he was about to leave, he came back and said that he’d rather have it at the café. So he sat there, you know, doing homework or something, and then, when he left, he handed me the cup. _And_ he had written his name and phone number with a smiley!”

Even smiled. “Good for you,” he said while Mikael sat. “Our neighbour saw me in my underwear.”

Mikael snorted. “I told you to draw the curtains, there’s no privacy here.”

“Anyways, what’s his name?”

“Jonas,” Mikael said. “I’m gonna text him soon.”

/

The problem with not having a fuckbuddy or a girlfriend/boyfriend was that Even didn’t get laid that often.

Thankfully, he had access to Internet and, therefore, _porn_.

He should be finishing an essay for his Art History course, but maybe a break would help, and his dick was asking for it.

“Fuck”, he groaned.

He moved his hand slowly at first, the way he liked it, letting his head fall back and closed his eyes.

When he opened his eyes, he noticed that Isak was entering his bedroom on the other side of the street, a mug of something in his hand.

But Even didn’t stop masturbating. It’s not like Isak could see his dick, but the movement of his arm was easily recognizable.

And, indeed, Isak noticed. He stopped, frozen in the middle of the bedroom, watching Even. Even moved his hand faster, not really watching the porn film, but focusing on Isak instead. He bit his lip, letting out soft groans which, sadly, Isak couldn’t hear.

Isak didn’t stop looking, but then he shook his head and then went to a closet next to his bed. Even didn’t stop jacking off, and then Isak sat by his table.

“ _Shit,”_ Even moaned when he saw the big dildo Isak had just placed on the table. It was way bigger than Even’s dick (and Even was well-endowed).

Without further ado, Isak deep-throated the pink dildo, until he had the whole toy inside his mouth (and throat).

Shit, he couldn’t believe they were doing this.

Even felt his legs tremble and his orgasm building up, and soon he was staining his T-shirt while he groaned, his eyes closed, although he really wanted to see Isak.

When he finally opened his eyes, his chest heaving, Isak was looking at him, with a smug smile on his face. He then winked at Even, and then shut the curtains.

_Fuck_.

/

Isak hadn’t seen his neighbour in the last week or so: he had some projects to finish and after his lectures he stayed at uni, in the library.

He was actually surprised that he hadn’t bumped into Even at the tram, or at the supermarket. Perhaps the guy had a different uni schedule. He had seen, though, his flatmate (he was now sure that the brunette boy was just his roommate, otherwise Even wouldn’t have jerked off in front of Isak).

When he got home, Eva wasn’t there. He took the opportunity and showered; usually he couldn’t shower for more than fifteen minutes when the girl was at home, since she would enter the bathroom or just knock on the door because she wanted to shower too.

He got under the hot scalding water, which hit his back, loosening his muscles knots. He had considered texting Chris to come over after this long and exhausting day, but the idea of showering and maybe playing with his dildo before dinner convinced him.

There was nothing between him and Chris. They both liked sex and they were friends, if you could call them that. And they fucked when they felt up to it, and that was it, ever since they met during Isak’s first year of uni.

He got out of the shower, wrapping his thick towel around his waist. He felt clean, and he liked feeling clean. He sighed before putting some face-cream on his face and then went to his bedroom.

Once the door was locked behind him, he had an idea. He could play with his dildo with his curtains open…

/

When Even entered his bedroom, he sat by his table, still working on that damn essay. Like he always did, he checked Isak’s window. It was pitch dark outside, the winter had already arrived, and Isak had the lights on, just like Even.

Even’s jaw dropped open.

God, everyone could see Isak.

And Even knew that Isak was doing this _for him_.

/

Isak wanted to see Even’s face, but in his current position it was impossible. He had his face against his pillow, ass in the air while he tried to insert a lubed finger inside of him. Just one, before he played with his dildo.

/

This boy was putting a show for him.

Even took his jeans off, and then wrapped his dick with his hand.

His ass was perfect. Even only wished to bury his face between those cheeks before fucking Isak into oblivion.

Isak then knelt on his bed, this time facing Even, his dick hanging hard between his legs.

_Fuck_.

How could he be doing this?

And soon Isak was riding his big dildo, his head lolling around. And Even only wished that he could hear his moans, his whimpers while he rode the dildo.

Isak ran his hand down his chest, until he reached his dick, still bouncing on his dildo. He began jerking off, just like Even was doing.

_God, he’s beautiful_ , Even thought. It’s not like he hadn’t noticed before, though.

Soon Even was spilling all over him again, and so did Isak, coming at the same time, his dildo completely buried between his cheeks.

Gasping, Isak smiled at him, and then stood up to shut the curtains.

Even was _so_ fucked.

/

“And then he kissed me!” Mikael said, drinking a cup of tea with Even, both sprawled on the sofa.

“Why didn’t you go up to his apartment, though?” Even asked.

“I was just so nervous, I didn’t want to fuck it up. So, anyways, I took him home and I guess he noticed that I was nervous as fuck so he didn’t press it. He was super sweet. And then he just kissed me before saying that we should meet up again.”

“You should.”

Mikael nodded, still beaming. “I will.”

/

“You have to be out tonight,” Even said when Mikael entered in their flat, his keys still in his hands. It had been two weeks since Isak had fucked himself on a dildo for Even.

Mikael frowned, “Excuse _you_?”

“Sonja is coming over.”

“Who?”

“The girl from that party. I found her on Instagram and we started chatting and, uh, yeah, we’re meeting here. So you need to go out, go on a date with that Jonas or something.”

“So you’re gonna fuck?”

Even rolled his eyes, “That’s not the point. We’re gonna get to know each other.”

Mikael snorted, “That means you’re gonna fuck, trust me. She’s looking for that big dick of you–“

“Mikael!”

“Sorry. Jonas couldn’t meet up today, but I’ll text Elias, he might want to go and get a kebab or something.”

“Thanks. Do I… do I look good?” Even asked, pointing at himself.

Mikael rolled his eyes, “Even, you _always_ look fuckin great. She’ll be all over you.”

/

They got to know each other a bit. Just a bit. Before Even had Sonja on his lap, deepening the kiss.

Fuck, it felt good.

The girl broke the kiss, Even’s big hand buried in her short hair. “Your room?” She asked. Even didn’t hesitate, and soon they were in his bedroom, taking their clothes off.

/

Chris was busy today, as well as Jonas, and Eva was having a girls night at Noora’s (who happened to be Eva’s secret crush), so Isak was alone in his flat. It would be a chill-in evening, to try and forget about all of his uni assignments.

He had made a cheese sandwich, which he took to his bedroom. The movements on the other side of the street startled him. There he saw Even, naked, passionately kissing a _girl_ on his bed.

Almost as if Even knew that he was there, he stared at Isak without breaking the kiss. Isak stood in the middle of his bedroom, dumfounded, observing how they kissed, Even always observing him with a hungry look, almost with an animal desire…

Soon his neighbour moved the girl until she was on all fours in front of him, Even’s naked (and perfect, in Isak’s opinion) body perfectly visible from his window.

Even rolled a condom on his dick and then thrust in, brutally fucking her.

/

This was clearly the best position, since he could only see her back and short blond hair. And that’s what he liked it, because it reminded him of his neighbour. His neighbour, who was now watching him fuck her.

Even would love to close his eyes, imagine that it was Isak the one moaning underneath him, but he also wanted to see how Isak reacted. Even never broke eye contact.

/

Even was still watching him while he fucked that girl, giving him an evil smile, his eyes full of lust. Isak noticed how his movements were more erratic now, and soon Even arched his back and neck, eyes closed as he came.

After that, he just pulled out and went to his window, drawing his curtains.

Isak did the same, and then jacked off on his bed, his cheese sandwich now forgotten.

Even had delivered a clear message: it was now his turn to make a move.

/

Isak hadn’t memorized Even’s schedule. He hadn’t, really.

Actually, he had. Who was he trying to fool?

He had texted Chris to know when he was free and, considering that Chris was always horny, Isak found the perfect moment for Chris to come over.

Wednesday afternoon, when Even always got home at 6:00 PM.

At 6:30 PM Chris texted him. _I’m downstairs_ , it said.

Isak smiled and looked out the window. Even was in the bedroom. He went to the door and let Chris come in the building.

/

Chris chuckled when Isak whimpered at him biting his neck, the brunette boy making him walk backwards towards his bedroom, one of his hands cupping Isak’s ass and then slowly getting inside Isak’s underwear, feeling his hole with the pad of his index finger..

“You’re always so sensitive,” Chris said against his neck, then closing the bedroom door with his foot.

Soon he had Isak underneath him, pressed against the bed, Isak’s hand running down his back and then pulling his T-shirt off.

“Someone is eager…” Chris joked, then removing Isak’s T-shirt.

And soon they were both naked, Chris kissing his chest and exploring his body, biting Isak’s already hard nipples.

“Fuck me,” Isak said. From this position he couldn’t see Even, or if he was already watching what they were doing.

“Okay,” Chris said with a laugh. So, no foreplay.

Chris coated his fingers with lube, but Isak shook his head. “I’ve already prepped up.” He had, actually. He had played with his dildo in the shower so that everything would run quick.

“Someone is horny, huh?” Chris said, kneeling between Isak’s legs while he rolled a condom on his dick. Of course, being the horny fucker he was, Chris was happy as long as he got his dick wet.

Chris slowly pulled inside of him, the blond boy gasping underneath him. Isak put his arms around Chris’ neck and his legs around the boy’s waist, moving closer to the built body until his head laid on Chris’ shoulder.

And then, he saw him. Evens stood in the middle of the bedroom, a brush in his hand as he watched what was going on in Isak’s bedroom.

“Hard, Chris. _Please_ ,” Isak begged, before Chris hit his prostate with a hard thrust and a groan.

/

He almost felt like the blood in his body had all rushed to his bulge, which now needed to be freed from the constraints of his underwear.

Isak was staring at him, over the brunette boy’s shoulder, who was now fucking Isak so fast that Even was scared they would break the bed.

So Isak was putting a show for him, right?

He left the brush, his painting could wait, and quickly removed his sweatpants, taking a seat by his table.

He was going to enjoy the show.

/

Isak pushed Chris’ pecs until he had the boy on the mattress and he was now sitting on top of Chris, riding him.

“Oh wow, a power bottom,” Chris joked while Isak undulated his hips, the headboard hitting the wall with every move. “ _Fuck_.”

Isak rode him while he observed Even on the other side of the street. Sadly, he couldn’t see what he was exactly doing, due to the table, but the movement of his arm clearly showed that he was pleasing himself at Isak getting fucked.

Chris held Isak from his hips and then moved his hips up in a brutal rhythm, hitting Isak’s prostate every time and groaning. Isak, who wanted to watch Even, rolled his eyes inside his skull, his abs tensing and his moans filling the room when he felt his orgasm approach.

“Fuck, Issy, I’m gonna–“ Chris began, but didn’t finish the sentence, his movements now more erratic. He then gave a final thrust and buried himself completely inside Isak, filling the condom with his seed.

Isak, on the other hand, came untouched after a trail of whimpers, moans and grunts, spilling his seed all over the brunette’s chest. His eyes, though, were focused on Even, whose arm was moving faster now.

/

The image of Isak bouncing on that dick while focused on him, his eyes never leaving Even, was the most erotic image Even had ever seen. He only wanted to be the one underneath him, the one to make him come.

His wrist hurt, but he couldn’t stop masturbating.

“Fuck,” he groaned when he saw Isak come untouched. The other dude must be quite talented.

But he didn’t think about the fuckboy, because he wanted to be the one in the place of that guy: the one to please his neighbour and make him roll his eyes.

Soon after the two boys came back from their high, Even came spilling over his chest as well.

/

Isak bracketed Chris’ face with his forearms, and Chris slowly pulled out while the blond boy on top of him kissed him, a cheeky smile in his face.

“That was…,” Chris began, gasping. “That was great. As usual, of course.”

He then rolled the condom off and tied it before throwing it to the floor, bringing Isak’s head to his chest, the sweaty blond hair in contact with his sweaty skin.

“Holy shit,” Chris said, still gasping hard and his limbs tingling from the post-orgasm.

“You were great,” Isak said.

Chris was always great, and not only that, he didn’t just leave afterwards. He liked spending time with Isak.

  
This time, however, there was someone else Isak would rather be spending time with.

/

Even and Mikael would take turns when doing the groceries, changing every week. This week, it was Even’s turn.

He read the text Mikael he had sent him with everything he needed (plus an emoji heart). He had his fourth day with Jonas today, so Even was sure that he would come back home to an empty flat.

He looked up his phone to find a very familiar figure at the end of the corridor, giving little jumps to try and fetch something from the shelf at the top.

Even felt like his lungs had closed.

Should he say something?

They had never talked. They only knew each other’s name. And they had seen each other have sex…

/

A big hand took the can of corn he was trying to grab. He followed it with his eyes, from the long fingers up to the arm and chest, until he saw _the face_.

Isak lost his breath.

_Shit_ , _he’s gorgeous_.

It’s not like Isak didn’t know that his neighbour was gorgeous, but this close he looked even better.

Even had deep blue eyes, and the smile on his face made his knees go weak.

/

“I thought you needed some help,” Even said.

Isak, flustered, just looked down before taking the can and looking up at him. “Thank you.”

Even gave him a cocky smile. Isak was even more gorgeous this close. His eyes were green. That’s what he wanted to see up close the most: his eyes.

The conversation didn’t flow, so Even thought that maybe it was for the best to just leave. He could give him his number another day.

“See you around,” he said. And, with a wink, left a flustered Isak, who still couldn’t believe everything he had done for his neighbour by the window, alone in the corridor.

/

“So, you two are serious, then?” Even asked while he chopped some vegetables.

“I mean, I guess.”

“You spent the night in his flat!”

“But nothing happened,” Mikael said while he filled a pot with water. “I mean, we made out and everything, got high, and so on. But we haven’t had sex.”

“Being serious is not about having sex. I mean, you want him to be your boyfriend, right?”

“Yeah.”

“And he probably wants to, as well. So, you’re _almost_ serious.”

Mikael goofily smiled before sighing, his eyes looking out their kitchen window. He then frowned, and then smiled again before waving.

“What the fuck?” He said, to which Even looked up from his chopped vegetables.

“What?”

Mikael waved harder. “He’s here! Jonas! At our neighbours’ flat! What the hell!?” He laughed.

Even, who already knew which neighbours Mikael meant, looked out the window to, indeed, find a curly brunette boy standing by Isak and the ginger girl, in the kitchen. Jonas was as surprised as Mikael.

The ginger girl seemed to understand what was going on because she gave little jumps while tugging from Jonas’ arm, saying something. Isak, on the other hand, looked _mortified_.

Soon Mikael’s phone buzzed. With a smile, he took it from his pocket and read the message.

“Jonas says if we want to have dinner with them.”

Even rose his eyebrows, “Both of us?”

“Yeah.”

Had Isak told Jonas something?

“He says that his friends wanted to meet me. And you’re welcome to come.”

“Okay, let’s go.”

Mikael typed something. “I’m telling him to order pizza.”

/

When the door opened, it was only Jonas the one to stand in the corridor. He smiled at Mikael, Even standing behind him.

“Hei,” he said, leaning over to kiss Mikael, who happily kissed him back.

“This is Even,” Mikael said once they broke the kiss, and Even shook hands with Jonas.

“Isak and Eva are choosing the pizzas. They wanted to be here but I didn’t want them to overwhelm you.”

Well, he did care about Mikael, Even thought.

Just after stepping in the living room, Isak looked up and his eyes met Even, before blushing and looking back at his phone, where he had the menu of the Italian restaurant.

“Did you tell them to make one without mushrooms?” Isak asked, Eva talking on the phone.

“ _Yes_ , Isak. You won’t have to eat mushrooms” Eva replied. “Sorry, my flatmate wanted to make sure one of the pizzas doesn’t have mushrooms. He’s like, four.” She then proceeded to tell them their postal direction.

Isak seemed to be dilating the moment when he would have to talk to Even.

“So, this are Eva and Isak,” Jonas told Mikael, his hand slowly curling around his waist.

“We’ve heard _a lot_ about you,” Eva said, standing up from the sofa and hugging Mikael.

/

He was so fucking gorgeous that Isak felt like he couldn’t breathe. Just looking at him was too much.

His perfect quiff, with just a curl falling over his face, his high cheekbones and plump lips, and those blue eyes as deep as the sea.

Yeah, Isak was fucked.

He probably wouldn’t be able to even talk to him the whole night (despite having fucked himself with a dildo and ridden Chris for his neighbour).

“Isak?” Eva said.

He shook his head, and then noticed that they were all watching him, Jonas had even risen his eyebrow (understandable, considering that he was introducing them to his foreseeable boyfriend and Isak didn’t react).

“Sorry,” he said, gulping.

“I’m Mikael,” the brunette boy said, walking closer and stretching his hand, Isak still sitting on the sofa.

And then, the _super tall_ hottie that had put Isak’s life upside down approached, holding Isak’s hands and pressing it. His fingers were a bit calloused, but the skin of his hand was soft.

“I’m Even,” he said with a cheeky smile.

_Oh, you bastard_ , Isak thought. Even was enjoying this. “Isak.”

Soon they were all sitting on the sofa, Even next to him, and his leg so close that Isak felt like he was about to combust.

Of course, Eva had to tell Mikael that she was Jonas’ ex, but that they were just friends.

And of course, Jonas told Even how the three of them had met.

Their pizzas arrived and their conversation was interrupted for a few minutes.

Eva had told them, as if they were their childhood friends, that she was also dating someone, a girl called Noora.

“So, it seems that Isak is the only one still single,” she said.

“Oh, fuck off, Eva!” The boy groaned.

/

Even, who was taking a slice of pizza, looked up. “Isn’t that guy…?” But he stopped talking. It wasn’t appropriate to ask. Isak was just his neighbour, someone he had just met. He had no right to invade his privacy.

“Huh?” The boy, who was sitting next to him, asked.

“Never mind.”

“You mean Chris, I think,” Jonas said with a teasing smile, and Isak gave him the most beautiful eye-rolling Even had ever seen.

“Brunette? Kind of a fuckboy?” Eva said. Jonas and Mikael, who were pressed against each other by the side of the sofa, just watched the interaction, Mikael feeding Jonas pizza. “Oh, he’s just Isak’s _friend_. You probably have seen him getting out of Isak’s bedroom some mornings.”

Isak blushed at her friend’s comment. He looked so pretty, in Even’s opinion.

Mikael, who sensed that Isak didn’t really want to talk about his fuckbuddy, tried to change the topic. “So, no boyfriend, Isak?”

“Nope,” the boy said before going back to chewing his pizza.

“That sucks man,” Mikael replied, but Isak just shrugged.

/

Once they were full, Eva, Jonas and Mikael stood up to take the pizza boxes and the dirty dishes to the kitchen, which was next door to the living room.

“So…” Even said, and Isak looked at him from the corner of his eye.

“So…” Isak said, avoiding his gaze, his hands on his knees.

Even was clearly smiling, probably enjoying that he was the reason behind Isak’s blushing cheeks.

Isak noticed the boy picking the notepad they had on their coffee table, and then proceeded to open the pen next to it, scribbling something on the paper. Isak looked at him, with the tip of his nose on the corner of his mouth.

He then ripped it from the notepad and handed it to Isak.

“I think it’s better if we text, communication flows better than from window to window,” he joked.

Isak looked at the note. There was a phone number with Even’s name next to it, and he had drawn two stick people with Isak’s and Even’s name underneath them, with a _COFFEE DATE?_ written next to it.

He was about to say something, but the door to their kitchen opened and Isak quickly hid the note.

“So, I think it’s time for us to go home,” Mikael said, followed by Jonas and Eva.

Even groaned. “I think I’ll skip that 9:00 AM lecture, though,” he said while he stood up.

/

Two days later, Even was sitting at a café. It was quiet, there weren’t that many people, and when he heard the door open he looked up to find the person he was waiting for.

Isak stood by the door, smiling, and then walked towards Even’s table.

“Hei,” Isak said shyly.

And Even smiled back.


	2. The Same Window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak and Even had a coffee date, Even thought that Isak would run away and now, tow months afterwards, Isak is showing Even his oral skills…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soo people mentioned that there should be a second part for this story and, well, here it is!!

Even was in heaven. He let out a soft grunt, the tongue swirling around his dick doing wonders. He could feel the tip of his dick hitting Isak’s throat, whose nose was buried in Even’s pubic hair.

“Fuck,” Even whimpered, his fingers gripping the lacy golden curls.

Isak had been in the same position for a few minutes now, and Even didn’t even understand how he could manage to do so, considering that, well, Even wasn’t small.

But, thinking about it, Isak’s dildo wasn’t small either.

“Shit, like that,” Even managed to say when he felt Isak moving his tongue magically, opening his eyes to look at his boyfriend.

He jerked his hips a bit, to which Isak gagged a bit and pressed him against the mattress. “Sorry, baby.” Even sighed and took a drag from the joint he was holding between his fingers; his free hand had been stretched so that the joint wouldn’t be over the bed when he wasn’t smoking. “Look at me,” he said after exhaling the smoke. And Isak did look up, his beautiful eyes meeting Even’s.

“Shit, you’re so fucking beautiful,” he whispered, Isak slowly bobbing his head up and down. “You want some?” Even said, offering the joint.

Isak, holding the dick by his base, pulled it out of his mouth and smiled at Even. “Hell, yeah,” he said, before taking a drag, with Even holding the joint.

“It’s good,” he mumbled, before going back to work.

He deep-throated his boyfriend again, and this time Even let his head fall on the pillow, grunting, and placed his forearm over his eyes after leaving the joint on an ashtray.

This was pure bliss.

“Issy?” He asked. The blond boy replied with a humming that ran up his dick. “Can I fuck your mouth?”

Isak pulled out again, “Fuck, Even… Yeah.” His voice was deeper, a bit fucked up after deep-throating his boyfriend.

Even stood on Isak’s bed; he could see the window of his bedroom from here and, although it was weird the first time it happened, he was now used to this perspective.

He looked down at Isak, who was kneeling in front of him, waiting, his eyes full of lust. Even slapped his dick against his pretty lips, and Isak immediately opened them, letting Even bury himself in his mouth.

Even gripped Isak’s curls again. “All good?” He asked tenderly. Isak, who was looking at him, just nodded.

Even then began to undulate his hips, his dick slowly moving in and out Isak’s mouth. He pulled a bit from his hair and he got a moan as a response.

The pace became faster, the muscles of his legs tensing with every move while Even moaned Isak’s name out loud, stretching his neck. The pleasure was so overwhelming that he felt like his knees would go weak.

Isak, meanwhile, was playing with his own dick, although he was sure that he could come just from blowing Even off.

Soon Even’s movements became more erratic. “Babe…” he managed to groan. Isak moaned with his dick in his mouth and spilled all over the sheets.

Even was about to pull out when he heard Isak’s whimpers, because he knew that he was going to come, but Isak held him tightly from his thighs and, groaning, Even came inside his mouth.

“Fuck,” he grunted once he had left all of his seed in his boyfriend’s mouth.

He then slowly pulled out and, with a sigh, knelt on the bed, with Isak. He cupped his boyfriend’s face and kissed him, the salty remains of his sperm still in Isak’s tongue. Even then laid on the bed, bringing Isak with him, his arms around Isak’s waist.

“This is… you never had…”

“I wanted to taste it,” Isak simply said, moving Even’s sweaty strands of hair away from his beautiful face, kissing his temple afterwards.

“I still don’t understand how skilled you are. It’s fucking crazy,” Even said.

Isak, in his embrace, laughed. “Well, you saw what I could do with my dildo.”

“Hmmm.” He kissed him. “Shit, baby, I’m so lucky.”

“I’m the lucky one.”

Even chuckled. “Well, I thought you’d run away after our date.”

Isak smiled. “Why? Because you were so nervous that you spilled your coffee over the table? I thought it was cute.”

Even was blushing a bit, smiling. He still couldn’t believe that it had been two months since that date and they were in a relationship. Not just neighbours, now they were boyfriends: like, actual boyfriends that went on dates, and had sex, and watched films together, and cuddled after long uni days, and Even painted Isak naked because why not, because they were boyfriends.

“I think it’s hot,” Isak said, interrupting his thoughts.

“What?”

“That _I_ could make you nervous. That was hot,” Isak said, his head on Even’s chest.

“ _You_ are hot, Isak Valtersen.”

Isak was about to reply, but a sound coming from his stomach interrupted him.

“I think someone is hungry,” Even said, moving to get out of bed, patting Isak’s but, but Isak held him tightly against him, and Even laughed.

“Just ten more minutes, please.” Even accepted, he knew how much Isak loved cuddling after sex, and Even loved cuddling with Isak, too.

Ten minutes afterwards they were in the kitchen of the flat Isak shared with Eva. “So, cheese toasts?” Even asked. He knew that his boyfriend loved them.

Isak nodded with a hum, opening the cupboard where they kept the bread while Even opened the fridge.

They were both in their underwear, because Eva had begged them to _please_ at least cover their private bits when they were in the common areas of the flat.

They began cooking, Even with his arm over Isak’s shoulders, kissing his temple every now and then.

Isak looked out the window and laughed. “You know, I think that you should move in and Jonas could rent your bedroom instead.”

Just like they were doing, Jonas and Mikael were also cooking in the flat on the other side of the street. Jonas was also shirtless, although Mikael was wearing a T-shirt that Isak _knew_ belonged to Jonas.

His friend looked up and saw them as well, and laughed. Isak was glad that they couldn’t see him and Even completely, the cupboard covering Isak’ and Even’s legs and underwear, but the hickeys and scratches on their chests were, probably, visible form the other side of the street.

“They make a cute couple,” Even said, bringing his arm now around Isak’s waist, closer to him.

Isak looked up and kissed him. “They are not as cute as we are, though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it!


End file.
